User blog:TheScareCr0we/Scarecrowe Editorial: On Character Creation
Hello RPFear denizens. You're friendly neighbourhood Scarecrowe here. I've come here today to talk to ya'lls about a very important topic: Character Creation. Yeah, yeah, I know, ya'll have probably read out guidelines on character creations, but those are just basic rules for what you can and can't do. This is different, yet equally important if you want to make this RP interesting. Making Interesting/Original Characters Now, I want to stress, there isn't really ''a right or wrong way to make a character, but there are some ways that are better than others. So, making original characters. making intersting characters. These are two different things, but they're both important. Interesting characters are slightly more important. Here, let me give you an example. My character Scarecrow. Scarecrow started of as, I kid you not, an expt of Crona from ''Soul Eater. '' Who was also a slenderproxy. They were one of the most un-original characters ever. Yet, through constant RP as them, they grew more and more as a character. If not in the actual RP it's self, then they did so in my perceptions of them as a character. They kinda dropped off the face of existance for a while, so when the universe rebooted, I jumped at the chance to retool them. Their crona-ness became them ebing introverted and antisocial. Their ambiguous gender ebcame them being an androgyne (I know the infobox says female, but theres a reason for that. It's important, trust me). I worked with what I had concept-wise, and fleshed it out more. Now, Scarecrow (who was by far my favorite character to RP as, but the hardest one I had because they were kinda boring at first) is a more fleshed out and interesting character. (I cannot words, but hopefully you get my point.) My other current character, Alison Cerice, I will admit is basically a retooling of Kiba's old character BLANKQUEEN. Now, why did I take an old unused character and basically rewrite it from scratch, instead of creating a new one? Truth be told, for the most part I really don't know. However, it's probably in part because I saw the themes the character was basically touching upon, and realised that while the original character did them poorly, I could use my knowlege of what happened before, and try to do the themes justice (though to be honnest, most of the themes went into the faction, and Alison is more of a disposable antagonist. Again though, there is a reason for that). That brings me to my first second point: THEMES Themes are one of the most important things to creating a character. Or anything really. But characters especially. What themes does your character deal with? Scarecrow for example is based on a lot of themes I personally deal with, such as gender, antisocial and social tendacies (yeah, the distinction is delibrate), and repression. Alison (as previously mentioned) is my take on the themes that were supposedly rouched upon by BLANKQUEEN. Let me eleaborate. Despite starting out as the fear of who you are (in the same vein as the Mother of Snakes), in this RP she represented the Fear of Chaos. And had servants called Anarchists. But, in practice, what did she really do? She basically acted just like the wooden girl, if the wooden girl was desprately trying to be Joker from ''The Dark Knight. Where does chaos fit into all of this? Why were her servants even called Anarchists, asside from public misconceptins about anarchy? No reason really. It made little to no sense, as was really more about powerful characters (more on that later). What I did here is I took the Anarchists and made them The Blank. Changed "chaos", to "freedom", take some queues from 4chan and Fight Club, and you basically get a collective pseudo-fear based on the concept that "Anonymity fosters freedom for both good and bad". The Blank is basically the fear of freedom, and what freedom brings. Alsion herself, however, is based on the hyppocricy and paradox of the original BLANK being a facist, which is order. I can't really say much more now, as that would be givin away potential spoilers, but you get the gist. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ I will edit this post later when I have more to say. If anyone has anything to add, write it down in the comments. Tune in next time for an editorial on Power Creep and OP Characters. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts